


Fly With You

by MarzgaPerez



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Trapeze, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: During their duet in the movie, Phillip proved himself to be pretty daring in the air. I just happen to love the trapeze metaphor, so I wrote this for them.





	Fly With You

She shook her head, the quiet smile fading from her lips. “No. I don’t think so.”

Stepping towards her, Phillip pressed his forehead softly against her cheek. “Okay. Nevermind. I shouldn’t have suggested it. But I promise you...my sister isn’t anything like... _them_. She would be kind to us.”

Anne relaxed her shoulders and wove her arms loosely around Phillip’s waist.

“I need more time, is all.”

He pulled back to meet her eyes. “You do trust me...don’t you?”

She turned away from his gaze and spun herself just out of his reach into the middle of the ring. A mischievous glimmer shone in her eyes. “Speaking of trust, Phillip Carlyle...isn’t it about time you show me your moves?”

“What do you mean?” He tried to hold back a smile as Anne gestured towards the trapeze that was still hanging in mid-air after the evening show.

Phillip kicked at the saw dust on the floor. “I see that W.D. doesn’t know how to keep a secret.”

“I think you’re trying to bump me from the act.”

“You always told me I needed an act.”

Anne laughed, her smile returning and her eyes lighting up. Phillip couldn’t hold the distance between them any longer and moved towards her, pulling her to him, pressing his lips into hers, the electricity between them undeniable.

“So tell me, Anne Wheeler. What does any of that have to do with meeting my sister?”

“Well, if you let me catch you...up there...then I’ll have dinner with your sister. W.D. says you’re hanging just fine...but that you won’t let go.”

Phillip shrugged. “I appreciate the offer, but I was just goofing around, trying to get to know W.D. better. I can’t do what you all do. You know that.”

“Ha! I know exactly what you’re capable of. And you can trust me. I won’t let you fall.”

Anne headed towards the ladder and waited patiently on the first rung until Phillip reluctantly made his way to the ladder opposite her.

“Race you!” She hurried to the top and didn’t look back.

Not only did Anne arrive to the platform first, but she also had time to unlatch her trapeze and swing outwards while Phillip was guiding the other trapeze back towards the platform.

“Try not to think about it too much!”

Anne flipped backwards from her seated position, her knees hanging over the bar with her calves tucked around the wire and her long slender body extended into the air. In almost every show they’d performed, it was her brother doing the catching, but Anne knew exactly what to do.

She watched Phillip climb onto the trapeze. As she swung closer, she caught a glimpse of him hesitating, trying to fight back his fear. He didn’t want anyone to know about the kinks in his armor, his vulnerabilities...except...he’d already let her see them all before. He’d given himself to her wholly, and she’d done the same.

Being with him was better than soaring through the air, free as a bird, as she had done hundreds of times now. Her father always told her that being in love was the greatest joy she would ever experience. She hadn’t believed him until now.

Phillip watched her swing away from him, the purple sequence from her costume catching the light. Being with Anne had meant defying gravity (and his parents) and flying higher than he’d known. So he had to show her what he could do.

Phillip grabbed the wires of the trapeze and positioned himself on the bar, pushing away from the platform and swinging backwards just like Anne, his knees locked around the bar, his back and his arms stretching into the open air.

They met in the middle, her arms reaching for him and then her hands making contact. She quickly wrapped her fingers around his arms, letting him know that she wouldn’t let him fall.

And if he could let go, then so could she.


End file.
